


the one at the bakery

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, just a wholesome piece of fluff, kid markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: “He’s cute, isn’t he?”Taeil was staring right at him with a smirk, making Yuta blush even harder.“Who?”“Come on. I’m not blind. You’ve been eyeing the baker since he popped up at our table.”Yuta had to fight the embarrassed smile that tried to come out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“Hmmm. Sure.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	the one at the bakery

**Author's Note:**

> i don't touch a word doc since november so i'm still working on remembering how to write again
> 
> take this cute little piece of wholesomeness i hope you like it

The sun was shining bright in the sky for a change of the past rainy days, and Yuta deemed the right moment to go out for a walk, taking his little brother with him. Mark had been whining for days that he was tired of being home, but the rain didn’t give any signs of giving a break, as small as it was. It seemed as if they were in the middle of winter rather than at the start of August.

Since they’ve been alone the past days, the older decided to go visit his best friend’s house, who also had a little brother a year younger than his own; that way all of them could hang out together and spend a nice afternoon.

Mark, however, wasn’t exactly thrilled when he saw the familiar two story house and told his brother that as he knocked on the front door.

“Why not? Don’t you wanna see Taeil hyung?”

“It’s not him I don’t wanna see. His brother is a little…”

“Enthusiastic?” Yuta chuckled. 

“Yeah, you can say that.” 

The door opened that second, revealing Taeil dressed up in a simple short sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants. He broke into a grin the moment he saw the duo, pulling them to a hug before inviting them inside.

“You finally remembered to pay us a visit?”

“Why, did you miss me that badly?”

Before Taeil had a chance to answer a loud excited yell came from the bottom of the staircase, and next thing they knew, Mark was almost thrown down to the ground with the force of the nine year old boy’s hug.

“Hyuckie calm down, you’re gonna hurt him!” Taeil berated, even if with a smile on his face.

The boy didn’t seem to listen, instead pulling the flustered older one by the arm and begging him to come play with him. Mark smiled and let himself be guided up to Hyuck’s bedroom, both disappearing around the corner.

“Well,” Taeil chuckled, “at least one of us missed you.”

Yuta smacked his friend’s arm but laughed with him.

  
  


The balcony of the house was big enough to put two chairs on, and with the heat peaking up, it felt like the right place for the two boys to relax in, chatting up about the past days with cold coke bottles on their hands.   
The view was the park right on the other side of the street, big enough to wrap around three blocks. On the other side of it a small children playground was built, and they could faintly hear the excited yells coming from it. 

Yuta spaced out while staring at the forest, imagining how it would feel to live in a place like this. Their house wasn’t bad - in fact it was quite comfortable and big as well - but there were only more houses around, nothing natural speaking. He had joked about moving in with Taeil multiple times just for the view, and the older had actually supported the idea as there was more than enough space for them, but the unpredictable nature of their little brothers’ relationship had kept them from it.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

Yuta jumped on his seat, apologizing by impulse before recording what Taeil asked in the first place.

“I need to stop taking you to the balcony, you always end up ignoring me.”

“It’s not on purpose.” Yuta pouted, straightening up. The chairs were so comfortable he always ended up half laid down on them.

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Taeil stopped to take a sip of his drink, “I need to find you a boyfriend.”

The younger rolled his eyes. 

“Again with that? Isn’t your boyfriend keeping you busy enough?”

“You’re missing out, Yuta! And don’t pull Jaehyun to the talk.”

The boy shrugged, drinking almost half the bottle instead of answering. He had always told Taeil that dating wasn’t a priority in his life; it would happen at its own time, when he fell in love with someone he’d see it from there.

“You’re always hooking up with random people for a few days but nothing serious, dude. That can’t keep you happy.”

“It does, actually. And since when have you taken the job of cupid? Isn’t the office you work at paying you enough?”

Taeil shook his head in exasperation. “You’re impossible.”

Footsteps hitting the wooden floor brought the attention to the open window, both of them turning their heads to see the two young boys walking in. Hyuck kept his arm around Mark’s own; it was clear who had led them there. 

“Hyung, I want to go out! I want to go to the park!!”

It was hard to resist the excited voice of the youngest, and even more the deceptively innocent grin on his face, showing his front teeth in an adorable manner. 

Yuta, though, was trying not to laugh at how helpless his brother looked; like every time he met Hyuck, actually. If it wasn’t for the constant complaints he heard from him, he’d say he had a crush on him.

Complying to the request, the group went out to the park, going through the big pedestrian street that itself was filled with families going on a summer walk. Mark had finally warmed up, going the whole way showing his friend the new pokemon playing cards he had gotten, the older ones at the back listening to the whole chat and argument on which was the best legendary with endeared smiles.

They didn’t make it to the park, however.

About a quarter before they got to the park, Hyuck noticed a sign of one of the businesses there; a bakery, named Moon Bites. 

“Hyung!!” he called, pointing up. “That’s us! That’s our name!”

Taeil looked up in surprise; he hadn't noticed a new store had opened in that street, and he went there every other day. 

Soon Hyuck was pulling on his brother’s shirt, pouting and begging to get there over and over again. He declined, saying he didn’t bring the wallet with him, but Yuta cut him off midway, offering to pay while already walking inside the store.

The bakery was mainly decorated in soft pastel colors, giving a calm and inviting feel as soon as you crossed the door. The scent of the freshly baked goods was just strong enough to open the appetite, even if with the heat all you wanted was a nice cold drink. At that time the place wasn’t very full; just a few tables were occupied, and the chatter was quiet.

They took a table by the window, with cushions for two people on either side in place for chairs. Hyuck tried to take Mark to his side of the table, but he instead immediately sat by Yuta’s side, but still directly in front of him.

As soon as they were comfortable, the owner came to their table, sweetly thanking them for coming and explaining that the store had opened a few days ago, and they were free to feel at home there. 

It surprised the two friends; the owner was a boy most likely younger than them, with soft, almond shaped eyes and a smile to match. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a white hat, showing his black hair that nearly fell over his eyes. Yuta, being the one closer, noticed he had freckles, and moved his gaze away when the boy looked right at him and smiled even softer.

After taking their orders, he walked away, getting behind the counter. Yuta kept his eyes on him as discreetly as possible; there was something about him that he couldn’t look away from, but he didn’t know what yet.

“If Taeyongie finds out we went to another bakery he’ll kill me.” Taeil said half jokingly.

“He’ll get over it.” The boy replied, absentminded.

A moment later, the boy arrived with the orders, and two chocolate cupcakes that he placed in front of Mark and Hyuck.

“Don’t worry, they’re on the house. I always give a cupcake to every kid that visits the bakery. Call me if you need anything, please.”

“The two of you are lucky as hell!” Taeil exclaimed, watching his brother already biting on the cupcake and getting frosting all over his mouth and nose.

Mark giggled at the mess on his friend’s face, making his friend show his tongue at him while the older cleaned it up with a napkin. Two seconds later though, it was Hyuck’s turn to laugh as Mark repeated the feat by accident, cleaning himself up right away.

Yuta was oblivious to the show beside him, eyes still glued to the boy as he sipped on his milkshake. He watched as he kept a soft smile all the time he served people, and he could have sworn he saw him wink when he noticed he was staring. He felt his cheeks burn right away, and looked down at the drink, which actually was one of the best he had ever had.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”

Taeil was staring right at him with a smirk, making Yuta blush even harder. 

“Who?”

“Come on. I’m not blind. You’ve been eyeing the baker since he popped up at our table.”

Yuta had to fight the embarrassed smile that tried to come out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmmm. Sure.”

Half an hour passed before they even thought of leaving; the atmosphere was so calm they lost the track of time. 

Yuta thought the two kids had been distracted by their own chatting to hear Taeil’s constant teasing about the owner, but he learned that was not the case when they got to the counter to pay. In the most embarrassing way.

“Hey sir?” Hyuck suddenly called, turning around when they were walking away.

They stared at him, confused, and in Yuta’s case, scared too. The boy was known for his mischievous ways, and the way he called the boy only made him afraid of his next words.

“Yes, buddy?” The boy at the counter leaned forward, curious.

“My hyung’s friend thinks you’re really cute.”

If Yuta had a hole next to him in that moment, he’d have jumped straight in it.

“N-no I don’t!” he stuttered.

“Yes you do!” This time it was Mark who exclaimed. “I heard you!”

Taeil was trying so hard not to burst out laughing he had to turn around and hold on a table, clutching his stomach with his free arm. Yuta felt his whole face burn and he knew he was red, and only thought of making the two kids pay for it when they got home.

“Oh yeah?” 

The boy grinned, gaze locked on the flustered mess in front.

“Well, tell your friend I think he’s really cute as well.”

If it was possible for him to get even more flustered, it was happening right now.

Yuta just stood there, trying to speak but nothing would come out. It was a comical scene, that actually caused the boy to giggle and tease him. Taeil quickly moved and said goodbye, bringing them all outside and saving his friend from making even more of a fool of himself.

They still went to the park, the two kids exploring everything while the oldest stayed on a bench.

“I cannot believe you really made yourself a fool in front of your crush, Yuta.”

“It’s not a crush!” he exclaimed defensively.

“Ah yeah, of course it’s not a crush.” Taeil replied with sarcasm. “Please, not even I got that flustered the first time I met Jaehyun! I don’t know what that boy has, but he got you bad.”

Yuta didn’t answer, looking down instead. He didn’t know what happened there either, but he couldn’t deny it wasn’t just one of his usual flings. This was way more serious. And even if he liked the feeling, he was also cursing at himself for definitely ruining all the chances he had by looking like a whole idiot. Even if the boy seemed to like it, and giggled-

He giggled. He didn’t give him a chuckle, or fake laugh. He giggled at him.

“Hello? Nakamoto Yuta? Are you there?”

“He giggled.”

“What?”

“What?” He finally remembered his friend, and quickly changed the subject. “Nothing, nothing. Shouldn’t we go home?”

“Well, it is getting late.”

After calling the boys back - which took a lot of effort since Hyuck nearly threw a tantrum to stay there - they headed back to the Moon family house, to stay there just a little bit more before they had to go back home.

Taeil watched as his friend stayed on the balcony the whole time, watching the sun starting to go down and staring out at the street they had been at. It was clear he was struggling, not knowing if he should go back to the bakery or not.

“Yuta.”

“Yeah?”

“Just go. You’re dying to, just go for it.”

After a second of hesitation, he walked back inside. “I’m just gonna warn Mark.”

“You better come back here with a phone number, or I’m not opening the door.”

He walked fast to the little boy’s room, opening the door slowly and peaking inside. 

The two boys were fast asleep on the bed, Hyuck’s head placed on Mark’s belly. The console controllers were still by their side, and the game paused on the screen. Before closing back the door, Yuta noticed their hands were loosely locked, and smiled at the cute scene.

He practically ran half the way there, wanting to get to the bakery before it closed. It was a close call; the boy was saying goodbye to the last customers when he entered, out of breath.

The owner smirked when he noticed him, getting out of the counter.

“Well, it took you long enough.”

“You were waiting for me?”

“Let’s say I had a little hope.” he took out a piece of paper from his front pocket. “I assume you came back for this?”

Yuta took the paper and opened it, seeing a phone number and his name - Doyoung - written in delicate handwriting.

“You don’t have to give it to me if you don’t want to.”

“If I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have bothered to write it down, would I?”

It was his time to look shy.

“If I’ll be honest, I was really hoping you’d come back. Your friend pulled you out of the place before I had a chance to offer it up, and I really wanted to see you again.”

“Even after I made a complete fool of myself because of my friend’s brother?”

Doyoung chuckled. “That was really cute actually. I’m glad he said it.”

Yuta didn’t answer, getting lost in thoughts again after he heard his soft chuckle. Actually, getting lost in one thought.

_Fuck, I think I love him._

“Well, I gotta close the store now, so…”

“Oh.” Yuta snapped back, immediately walking to the door. “Of course, I’m sorry.”

Doyoung stopped him at the door, leaning his head against the frame.

“I better have a message when I get back home, or I’ll be very disappointed. I don’t give out my number to everyone, you know.”

Yuta felt his cheeks burn again. _Pathetic._

“Don’t worry about it. By the way - name’s Yuta.”

“Oh, pretty name. It matches you well.” Doyoung winked. “I’ll see you soon, Yuta.”

He watched him close and lock the door, and pull down the blinds as well, before finally going back to his friend’s house. He kept a dumb grin on his face the whole time - something Taeil later didn’t let him live through - but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait to get home and message him, and see where it would go. And this time, he hoped it would be the serious thing he was waiting for.


End file.
